macross la historia alternativa
by ichijyo hikaru sensei
Summary: macross la historia alternativa relata los acontecimientos alternos a los de la serie de tv, algunos personajes no me pertenecen, terminos y otros detalles. en homenaje por los 30 años de macross tv series
1. el comienzo

Macross la historia alternativa

En ciertos puntos esta novela de guerra espacial, están basados en la serie de televisión japonesa "The súper dimensional fortress Macross". Además en homenaje por los 30th aniversario de macross realizada en el año 1982 por Haruhiko Mikimoto, kazukata Miyatake, Shoji Kawamori y al resto del staff de macross.

Capítulo 1: el comienzo.

Es el año de 2018 después de la cristiandad después de dos guerras mundiales que involucrara a muchas naciones, a las naciones en contra se les ordenó derrocar el avance de esta guerra, logrando la victoria parte de los aliados, después de que hayan pasado casi más de 50 años desde estas guerras aun siguen algunas naciones enemistadas, hasta que un día un objeto no identificado de un tamaño increíble se acercaba a nuestro planeta, este objeto se dirigía a la tierra a gran velocidad de impacto, los satélites de órbita terrestre de observación de la Nasa junto con los satélites en órbita mundial obtuvieron un cálculo de que el objeto tenía un curso de colisión hacia una pequeña isla esta estaba ubicada en el pacifico sur, el informe de los satélites arrojó las dimensiones del objeto, los satélites arrojaron un resultado sorprendente para los científicos y militares de los gobiernos mundiales, los cuales al ver el resultado del análisis creyeron que lo mejor era llamar a los destacamentos de defensa y apoyo de los gobiernos de Chile, Argentina, Brasil, más los equipos de rescate de las fuerzas de autodefensa del Japón, se dirigieron al rescate de los habitantes de la isla donde iba a caer el objeto. Los militares se movilizaron rápidamente, al igual que los jóvenes de la marina apoyaron las obras de rescate, rescatando al último habitante de la isla, cuando llegaron a las costas de Chile, los más de setenta mil habitantes y más los rescatistas pudieron divisar una bola de fuego que caía rápidamente con dirección hacia la isla, cuando impacto en la superficie de la isla vieron como que si una bomba nuclear hubiera arrasado con todo lo que habían construido los habitantes de la isla esfumado en cuestión de segundos, estos sintieron tristeza, pero a la vez aliviados al saber que todos estaban con vida gracias a una pronta evacuación de su isla.

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido el suceso los grupos de reconocimiento de la comisión aeroespacial de la ONU junto con el departamento científico de Chile encontraron algo muy extraño, ambos pilotos que fueron designados para escoltar la nave de reconocimiento de la ONU Chile reportaron que el objeto que se estrelló en la isla no era un meteorito, sino que era una nave de longitudes similares a los que dio el resultado en el informe de los satélites, mismo que habían dicho los pilotos de combate del escuadrón Skull, la información de este suceso pronto salió a la luz pública a lo cual se comienzan los rumores de una guerra mundial entre los países que piensan la opción de la unificación de las naciones para formar un solo gobierno mundial unido para estudiar y reconstruir la nave alienígena estrellada o por su nombre clave ASS-1, pero habían algunas naciones en contra de los ideales de la unificación dando paso a la guerra de unificación, mientras se reconstruía la nave espacial caída, se encontraron datos de una tecnología superior a la humana, a partir de esta se crearían nuevas armas que están en pleno desarrollo, en el año 2016 antes de la caída de la nave se crearon bases militares de la OTAN, una de ellas esta en Alaska, donde el encargado de esta base es el capitán de navío Ayato Hayase.

Los pilotos del Skull fueron alertados de que un objeto clave ASS-1 había caído en una isla de Chile, su misión era hacer reconocimiento previo del área, más información de la misión se les enviarían a la computadora de los nuevos valkirias llamados VF-0 es creado en base a la tecnología de 6° generación por su armamento y velocidad en combate superan a otros aviones que han existido los cuales son parte de los armamentos para la defensa mundial de la ONU-OTAN, los pilotos de estas nuevas naves de combate despegaron de la base a toda velocidad, uno de los pilotos de esta misión era el joven teniente comandante Roy Fokker, el cual era líder del afamado escuadrón Skull de valkirias mismo en el que su padre había sido fundador y lieder del escuadrón Skull al que él pertenecía actualmente, al momento del despegue dio la típica señal a su escuadrón:

- ¡Líder Skull a escuadrón despeguen! ¡Tenemos cacería por cumplir!

Los pilotos bajo su mando habían comprendido la orden de despegue así que contestaron al mismo tiempo:

- Enterado, líder Skull.

El piloto del Skull 001, abrió el canal con el piloto del Skull 011,el cual estaba en la isla en donde había caído la nave diciéndole a Ichijo Hikaru piloto del Skull 011.-¿Que mierda piensas que haces en esa zona Hikaru?- reprendiendo el actuar del teniente Ichijo.

- Vi el objeto que caía en la zona cuando recibí datos muy extraños en la computadora y el radar del Valkiria.

- Vaya Hikaru, sí que te pareces a tu padre – de pronto ambos recordaron que sus padres eran iguales.

Los padres de estos dos pilotos habían participado hace 25 años en la denominada guerra del golfo, resultando victoriosos, ya que el escuadrón skull había sido condecorado por su actuación en batalla exitosa derrotando a ciento veinte aviones de combate enemigos, el padre del teniente Hikaru Ichijo (piloto del Skull 011) junto con el padre de Roy Fokker habían sido muy amigos, hasta que un día el padre de Roy, Josh Fokker murió por causa de un accidente durante el fin de la guerra y que después de que lo rescataron muy grave lo trasladaron al portaaviones USS ILLINOIS donde lo operaron de emergencia, después de unas semanas falleció, el teniente segundo Kaito "samurái" Ichijo padre de Ryck fue al funeral de su superior junto al resto de los miembros y pilotos del escuadrón Skull despidieron en el funeral a Josh "playboy" Fokker, en el ataúd una bandera de los Estados Unidos ejercito al cual pertenecía el padre de Roy y otra bandera con el símbolo del escuadrón skull, después se hicieron los disparos al aire reglamentarios para despedir a su amigo, superior y hermano de escuadrón, le dio el sentido pésame a la viuda y a su hijo Roy Fokker el cual tenía solo cinco años, al tiempo después la madre de Roy había tenido un accidente automovilístico falleciendo camino al hospital, por lo que Kaito Ichijo era la única familia de Roy lo llevo a vivir a la base en donde conoció a su "hermano pequeño" como le llamaba Roy a Hikaru, en ese entonces Hikaru tenía tres años, al pasar los años la madre de Hikaru era una oficial de la ONU en las fuerzas de paz en representación de la JSDF, pero, un día cuando ella salió de las oficinas de la ONU con dirección hacia la oficina de defensa de los Estados Unidos denominado pentágono, sufrió un atentado en este edificio resultando gravemente herida, Hikaru, Roy y el comandante Ichijo, fueron rápidamente en el jet de la base para ver a la Comandante Catherine Alice Matsumoto, madre de Hikaru, la cual se encontraba grave en el hospital militar de la ONU, Hikaru quien ya tenía 12 años, un Roy de 17 años y el padre de Hikaru, este último les pidió un momento a solas con su esposa, cuando salieron de la habitación se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital y se sentaron en una mesa, pidiendo a la camarera dos cafés y dos pasteles para después comenzaran a hablar:

- Hikaru… tu sabes bien que yo soy como tu hermano mayor, pase lo que pase Hikaru, siempre estaré a tu lado hermanito.

- Gracias Roy eres un buen hermano mayor, yo sé que mi madre no resistirá mucho en ese estado pero pase lo que pase siempre sabré que mi madre fue feliz.

- Así es Hikaru, bueno yo iré a conquistar unas enfermeras practicantes, por mientras hermanito ve a despejar tus pensamientos, y me avisas si hay algún problema.

- acecha…. Roy – ve que Roy se aleja cuando ve a una de las enfermeras jóvenes, mientras Hikaru se pregunta- ¿acaso este nunca cambiara? con razón a su padre le decían Playboy como nombre clave.

- A que te refieres… ehhh? – dice una voz de una chica de su misma edad cuando la ve, queda impresionado, era muy bellísima de pelo castaño claro el cual le llegaba hasta la espalda, piel pálida, vestía unos jeans con un polera naranja fluorescente, con unas zapatillas de lona de color rosa, pero lo que más le gusto eran sus ojos de un color verde intenso.

- Disculpa….estaba hablando con mi mismo… pero a todo esto ¿Quién eres tú, te conozco?- pregunto Hikaru a la chica

- Soy Misa Hayase, hija del capitán de navío Ayato Hayase y la teniente comandante Sara Uchida– respondió la chica, fijándose que el chico que tenía en frente tenía un peinado alborotado su color de cabello era negro, estaba vestido con un pantalón militar, polera con un símbolo de un escuadrón de aviones de combate denominado Skull cuyo símbolo era una calavera con huesos entrelazados, zapatillas deportivas, tez bronceada, pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran los ojos azules de Hikaru.

- Perdón señorita, disculpe mi actitud- dice nervioso

- No se disculpe…..perdón pero no se aun tu nombre.

- uiii… soy hijo del Comandante Kaito Ichijo y la Comandante Catherine Matsumoto, soy Hikaru Ichijo Matsumoto.

- Bien Ichijo - kun mucho gusto, te importa si te acompaño en la mesa.

- Por supuesto Misa – chan .

- Gracias, tengo una pregunta para ti.

- Cuál sería? Misa-chan

- Ichijo - kun ¿Qué haces aquí en el hospital de la ONU?

- Bueno es una larga historia Misa, ¿recuerdas el atentado de ayer?

- Si, varios militares y civiles muertos y heridos.

- Si mi madre resultó gravemente herida en el atentado y ahora mi padre está a su lado, esperando a que se estabilice después de la operación, ¿y tú Misa-chan que haces en el hospital?

- Lo mismo que tu Ichijo-kun mi madre estaba en el auto cuando fue el atentado al igual que tu madre esta grave…..pero mi…. padre solo….espera….lo peor - Misa estallo llanto y lágrimas delante de Hikaru

- Lo se Misa, se por lo que pasas.-le dijo a Misa como consuelo a sus lágrimas, se veía tan hermosa, que a Hikaru cada vez más se le aceleraba el corazón al estar junto a ella.

- Gracias Hikaru, eres muy amable - le dijo Misa un poco más calmada.

- Misa, nuestras madres estarán bien te lo prometo- haciendo la ceremonia de los dedos meñiques, de pronto aparece el padre de Misa por una de las entradas de la cafetería, sorprendiéndose al ver que su hija estaba con un joven de la misma edad que ella, este se acercó dónde estaban ellos, Hikaru al verlo se paró inmediatamente, haciendo la venia militar, diciendo lo siguiente:

- Buenos días capitán Hayase- para haberlo conocido por primera vez era muy exacto su acertamiento con el rango y el apellido, y Misa lo quedo mirando extrañamente, pero a la vez eso le saco una sonrisa de su rostro.

- Buenos días, descanse… ¿pero no se su rango y ni su apellido joven? – dijo el capitán Hayase.

- O… disculpe soy Hikaru Ichijo Matsumoto, aun soy un civil señor Hayase.

- Dijo Ichijo Matsumoto?

- Sí señor, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Porque yo conozco a un comandante llamado Kaito Ichijo y a su esposa la comandante Catherine Matsumoto, y sé que tenían un hijo adoptivo que cuyos padres murieron y como su padre era amigo del comandante Ichijo lo recibieron en su hogar.

- ¿Se refiere a Roy Focker señor?

- Si claro, por supuesto, y tu ¿que eres de los comandantes Ichijo y Matsumoto?

- Soy el hijo de ellos señor – de pronto se oye un carraspeo, era Misa que se sentía ignorada por la conversación, mirando con ojos de "padre en la casa hablaremos".

- Oh! Disculpa hija es que estaba preguntándole el nombre a tu joven "amigo", además soy un viejo amigo de los padres de tu "amigo", pero, ¿qué hace aquí un hijo de dos comandantes tan famosos?

- Bueno… mi madre la comandante Matsumoto esta grave tras el atentado de ayer.

- Queeee? ¿Ella también es víctima del atentado?

- Si señor ella fue alcanzada por la onda expansiva, resultando herida gravemente y ahora tan solo los doctores dicen que solo habría que esperar, que mi madre despierte de su operación.

- Bueno jovencito nos tenemos que retirar (haciéndole un ademan a Misa para que se retiraran a su departamento), nos veremos algún día.

- Hasta luego capitán Hayase. – mientras que el capitán se alejaba vio a Misa que se acercaba para despedirse de Hikaru.

- Adiós Ichijo - kun nos veremos algún día, es una promesa – se acercó a la cara de Hikaru, dándole a este último un beso en los labios, después de esto se alejó dejando a un confundido Hikaru en la cafetería, de pronto siente una mano en el hombro y cuando ve hacia atrás, se da cuenta de que es Roy, el cual tuvo una vista privilegiada de lo acontecido anteriormente, mirando con cara de sorpresa ya que pensaba que su hermanito era menos mujeriego que él, cuando Roy logro salir de su pensamiento le dirigió la pregunta más importante, la cual Hikaru ya conocía la pregunta que Roy le haría.

- Oye ero-otoko (hombre- erotico, nombre que les dicen a los playboys en japon) … ¿me podrías explicar lo que acabo de ver?

- Que se puede decir que se me está pegando lo mujeriego al juntarme mucho contigo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ero-otoko? ¡matarte acaso!

- ¿Por qué dices eso Roy?

- Por si acaso esa chica es la hija del…. – de pronto Hikaru continua dejando a Roy con las palabras en la boca.

- Capitán Hayase si ya lo sé Roy, porque me haces esa pregunta- le dijo a Roy

- Bueno Hikaru después me contaras de lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos, pero, te tengo una buena noticia hermanito pequeño tu madre está fuera de riesgo vital y en una semana estará en excelente estado para que la llevemos a casa, pero tendrá que hacer reposo en casa pero no hay riesgo vital- al decir lo anterior Hikaru se puso feliz por la noticia.

- Bueno Roy eso me parece excelente esa noticia, Roy iré mejor a visitar a mi madre ahora mismo, ah y Roy sigue en tu búsqueda de una enfermera que conquistar. – saliendo a toda prisa, mientras que en otro sector del hospital iba el capitán Ayato Hayase junto con su hija a la cual le iba haciendo una pregunta sobre Hikaru Ichijo, la pregunta dejo atónita a Misa cuando se la hizo.

- Misa, ¿te enamoraste del joven de hace unos momentos, o no?- diciéndolo en una forma burlesca.

- Pero padre, ¿por qué me dices eso?- dice una sonrojada Misa

- Jajaja…porque?... Misa yo no soy ciego,creo que se volverán a ver muy pronto- mañana hablare con el comandante Kaito Ichijo para planificar lo que haremos en 8 años mas – o me equivoco, por que se hicieron una promesa y un hombre japonés nunca rompe las promesas.

- Si, padre. – dirigiéndose a su padre sonrojada.

Misa y su padre siguieron caminando por el hospital, mientras que Hikaru y Roy caminaban con dirección de la sala de recuperación donde la madre de Hikaru se recuperaba de sus heridas, Hikaru después de ese encuentro con Misa nunca la volvió a ver, hasta que Roy se unió a las fuerzas de paz de la UN y la OTAN, siendo el mejor piloto de su época de inmediato fue asignado al escuadrón skull, cuando estallo una guerra entre las naciones rebeldes en el medio oriente, como medio de intervención y apoyo a las tropas, las Naciones Unidas por medio de la OTAN intervinieron en el combate teniendo como objetivo acabar con la guerra, terminando el 2016 Hikaru Ichijo se une con diecisiete años a la nueva división de la ONU que paso a llamarse UNSPACY, ya que su padre lo ingreso al ejercito porque lo quería verlo siguiendo los pasos de Roy quedando enlistado en la academia militar de la UNS, teniendo un buen desempeño en entrenamiento y en las batallas, por esta razón lo asignaron al escuadrón skull viendo el día de la prueba que el líder de este era su viejo amigo Roy, sintiéndose muy feliz de volverlo a ver después de tantos años, al comenzar el 2018 un día antes de la caída de la nave espacial, ambos jóvenes se dirigían hacia las barracas de los hombres cuando de pronto al doblar en la esquina chocan con dos oficiales:

- ¡ayy…..! ¡Eso sí que dolió! Dijo Roy

- a mí también me dolió Roy, oye ¿qué fue lo que paso?- le pregunto Hikaru

- oye Hikaru mira con que nos topamos – mira debajo de ti (ambos por el choque estaban arrodillados, algo similar a lo que pasa en los animes con los personajes principales cuando chocan los hombres con las mujeres, es solo para que sepan la posición en que estaban), al ver ambos a las chicas se quedaron completamente paralizados, es más la situación era mucho peor de lo que se podrían pensar, ambos se dieron cuenta de que una de sus manos estaba en uno de los senos de cada una de las chicas; ellas habían comenzado a despertarse y ellos todavía no podían reaccionar hasta que se les paso por la mente un plan ellos se hicieron los inconscientes, mientras que ambas mujeres se despertaban, al ver la escena ambas mujeres quedaron sorprendidas de lo ocurrido, ambas se preguntaban qué era lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes:

- ¿Claudia que paso? Me duele la cabeza-dijo la oficial de tez blanca.

- no lo sé Misa, pero chocamos con dos personas al doblar la esquina, si no me crees mira encima de ti.

-queeeee… pero que se cree este idiota, cree que me puede tocar mis senos el muy pervertido – dijo Misa

- al igual que este otro idiota, pero no los debemos culpar ya que fuimos nosotras las que íbamos corriendo por la acera- dijo Claudia.

- Mira Claudia parece que se están despertando, al parecer son pilotos por el uniforme que llevan puesto es de la FAUNS (Fuerza Aérea de la UN Spacy).

- sí. Misa parecen ser pilotos del escuadrón Skull, mira el tuyo se despertó Misa- dijo Claudia, un confundido Hikaru se despertó, preguntándose qué había pasado.

- disculpe… - viendo lo que estaba agarrando su mano derecha, el cual reacciono rápidamente y saco su mano, después de esto le pregunta a la chica que tiene en frente – disculpe una vez más por mi comportamiento señorita, pero, me podría explicar lo sucedido- le dice Hikaru.

- creo que chocamos al doblar en la esquina, pero, tendría yo que ser la que me disculpara con usted, me podría dar su nombre- le dice Misa cuando Hikaru le tiende su mano para levantarse, Roy también había despertado y ayudaba a Claudia a levantarse.

- oh, disculpe no me he presentado soy el teniente Hikaru Ichijo, piloto del escuadrón Skull, este es mi amigo y hermano el teniente comandante Roy Fokker, también piloto y líder de escuadrón del escuadrón Skull de la FAUNS.

- bueno yo soy la teniente Misa Hayase, controladora del vuelo de la FAUNS y ella es la teniente comandante Claudia Lasalle, controladora de misión de la FAUNS – dijo Misa, pero Roy recordó algo con respecto al nombre de Misa así que no dudo en preguntarle.

- disculpe teniente Hayase, le podría hacer una pregunta?

- diga comandante focker.

- ¿usted estuvo en el hospital militar, cuando fue el atentado al centro de defensa de la ONU?- pregunto Roy

- ¿por qué pregunta teniente comandante Fokker?- pregunto Misa

- si Roy ¿por qué preguntas eso, acaso la habías visto antes?- le dice Hikaru extrañado

- no, pero tu si Hikaru - le dice Roy

- qué me dices Roy si solo hemos estado en ese hospital una sola vez y fue en esa fecha, no creo que la conozca, acuérdate que esos recuerdos son muy difusos solo recuerdo que conversaba contigo en la cafetería del hospital y después fuiste a ver como estaba mi madre y después de un rato llegaste y me dijiste que mi madre se había recuperado, ya deja de decir idioteces y vámonos a las barracas que nos pueden poner un castigo mañana, bueno señoritas disculpen pero nos tenemos que ir nos veremos mañana en la base.

- disculpe señorita Hayase creo que la confundí con una hija del capitán de navío en ese entonces de apellido Hayase, pero es solo mi imaginación, adiós nos vemos en la cafetería teniente comandante Lasalle.

- nos vemos mañana teniente Fokker – dejando a Misa y Hikaru sorprendidos por qué pareciese que se conocían.

-bueno adiós Teniente Ichijo y teniente comandante Fokker – dijo Misa

- adiós Teniente Hayase y Teniente comandante Lasalle- dijo Hikaru.

Al llegar a las barracas un confundido por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, tratando de recordar donde había escuchado el nombre de la teniente Hayase, hasta que recordó la parte faltante de sus recuerdos de aquel día donde él estaba sentado en la mesa solo, después de que Roy habría ido a conquistar enfermeras cuando detrás de él aparece una chica muy hermosa, la cual le pregunta sobre lo que estaba diciendo, se ponen a conversar y se dan un beso, con esto Hikaru se acordó de esa niña pero no se acordó del nombre. Al día siguiente Hikaru fue informado de que sería transferido solo a la base donde estaba el padre de este, mientras despegaba vio un rayo de luz que caía del cielo, Hikaru tomo su avión y despego para dirigirse a su traslado, dejando atrás a Roy, y a la chica que le había robado el sueño en la noche anterior en la cual Hikaru no dejaba de pensar, se preguntó toda la noche si la teniente Hayase era esa niña a la cual se había encontrado con él en el hospital, pero lo que más le preocupó fue esa luz que cayó del cielo, sin dudarlo Hikaru dirigió su avión hacia las coordenadas a las cuales cayo el objeto, justo estaba en dirección de su nueva transferencia así que fue hacia una isla cerca de Chile, en dicha isla vio un objeto enorme como de aproximadamente, aterrizo su valkirie en una pista de aterrizaje que no fue dañada y se dirigió a grabar el objeto para luego al llegar a la base donde se encontraba su padre, pero al minuto después de aterrizar vio a uno valkiries que se aprontaban a aterrizar, Hikaru pudo identificar uno de los valkiries como el del líder del escuadrón Skull de la FAUNS así que espero a que aterrizaran, al ver a Roy que descendía de su avión lo saludo, pero Roy le pregunto cómo había sabido que el objeto había caído, pero Hikaru solo le contesto que fue coincidencia que el al momento de despegar cayera el objeto, ya que había sido transferido a la base de su padre en Chile, a lo cual Roy hizo un gesto de que fueran a revisar el objeto que había caído, al llegar al lugar quedaron todos los pilotos sorprendidos por el semejante armamento que tenía la nave el cual estaba intacto, dentro de esta encontraron mechas los cuales eran para pilotos de estatura humana los controles de estos mechas eran similares a los de un avión e incluso al cambiar de modalidad eran similar a un valkiria, al continuar adentro de la nave llegaron a una zona en la cual era el puente de la nave en esta encontraron a los seres que viajaban en la nave espacial, Hikaru junto con sus compañeros de escuadrón, los cuales tenían bolsas para cadáveres decidieron que lo mejor era cubrirlos con estas bolsas, en la siguiente área encontraron una especie de motores de reacción pero su función sería diferente a estos, confirmaron datos de la batalla que sostuvieron en el espacio con fuerzas de combate enemigas, al salir de la nave decidieron probar los mechas que estaban en la nave, el sistema operativo era muy fácil de comprender, probaron el nivel de ataque y fuego que podía tener las armas del mecha, el resultado de dichas pruebas dejaron a los pilotos del Skull anonadados, nunca pensaron que esos mechas iban a servir de base para el nuevo valkiria denominado VFX, los mechas fueron enganchados a los valkirias para ser llevados a la base de la FAUNS en chile comandada por el padre de Hikaru el comandante Kaito Ichijo, además a un costado de esta estaba la base de la FTUNS (fuerzas terrestres de la ) cuyo comandante era ni más ni menos que la madre de Hikaru, la comandante Catherine Matsumoto, al llegar a la base los esperaban los dos oficiales en la pista para ver el importante objeto que traían los pilotos del Skull, ambos comandantes quedaron sorprendidos al ver los mechas que confiscaron de la nave, prontamente se ordenó que se sellara la base para que nadie pudiera entrar y revelar a la luz pública este descubrimiento, los comandantes llamaron a los líderes de la UNS para informar que se había despachado un grupo de científicos a la isla para que investigaran descifrara los datos que estaban en el interior de esta y para que estudiaran a los seres alienígenas que estaban en las bolsas, lo único que se sabía era que los alienígenas eran similares a los seres humanos, además un grupo de científicos e ingenieros se dedicaron a revisar los mechas para descifrar la tecnología y la composición de estas naves de combate, ya han pasado tres años después de que la nave cayó a la tierra los científicos en estos tres años lograron reconstruir la nave espacial, pero al entrar dentro de esta descubrieron que no era una nave común y corriente sino que según los informes que se encontraron en la nave, se dieron cuenta que las nave era de una civilización antigua la cual eran nuestros antepasados que hace miles de años antes de la aparición del primer humano conocido, ellos habían llegado a nuestro planeta para crear un experimento de manipulación genética con los habitantes de nuestro planeta creando al primer ser humano, pero también la civilización esta cometió un error que les costaría su vida después de muchos siglos, habían creado dos razas una que eran los antiguos seres humanos de sexo femenino y masculino, pero la segunda raza era de como más de tres veces el tamaño humano, esta última descubrió como reproducirse sin el sexo contrario mediante una clonación de ellos mismos creándose la desunión de las razas conocidas como los zentrans y las meltrans, los cuales peleaban entre ellos, para conseguir los secretos de la protocultura, los cuales se habían perdido hace más de mil años atrás , el día de la inauguración de la reconstrucción de la Macross, a la cual sin menor aviso disparo su cañón principal, al ver que se dirigía hacia el espacio, los pilotos fueron alertados para que se prepararan para interceptar a las naves de combate enemigas las cuales se aproximaban hacia la tierra para recuperar la nave, la última de la flota de la protocultura y la cual tenía los últimos secretos de esta civilización y en caso de que atacaran la Tierra, pero no habrían de dejar a la tierra sin protección y después de varias guerras la protocultura se perdió pero un poco antes la nave que cayó en nuestro planeta, la última de la flota de la protocultura fue enviada con las coordenadas de la tierra, mediante un fold o un pliegue espacial, por eso se había estrellado en la Tierra, en aquella isla, los científicos habían entendido a la perfección las cosa que tenía la nave entre ellos unos documentos en lenguaje terrestre sobre la información de la protocultura y los planos de la nave la cual fue apodada por los científicos ASS-1 (aliens space ship) la cual después de su reconstrucción se pasó a llamar SDF-1 (súper fortaleza dimensional) la cual el día de su despegue después de tres años de reconstrucción fue designada por la fuerzas de las naciones unidas como la nave insignia de la Tierra llamada "SDF-1 Macross ", la tripulación eran militares e ingenieros, se creo una ciudad dentro de esta para dar asilo a los civiles evacuados hace tres años, entre ellos había una joven llamada linn minmay, era una joven de veinte años cuando la nave cayo fue reubicada junto a su hermano y sus tíos, se volvió durante los tres años una cantante muy famosa, las naciones unidas habían creado a partir del "Macross" varias naves del mismo tipo, pero lo diferente de estas naves era el tipo de armamento casi parecido al de la "Macross" pero sin el mismo poder de combate, también se encargarían de llevar en caso de ataque a la tierra a los civiles de cada país, se diseñaron también naves islas las cuales estaban en la zona detrás de la Luna, en el día de despegue de la "Macross" y de las demás naves de la flota espacial de las naciones unidas, la cual paso a llamarse naciones unidas espaciales UNS, uno de los más de miles de capitanes de la flota; era el padre de Hikaru, la tripulación de la Macross era conformada por el capitán: Bruno J. Global; las tenientes de control de misión: Claudia Lasalle y Misa Hayase; en el radar estaban las señoritas Kim kavirov - Shammy Milliome - Vanessa Laird, más de cien técnicos, más de cincuenta controladores de comunicación, más de trescientos escuadrones de defensa (tomahawk, destroid mounster, phalanx, cheyenne, etc.), más de un millón de pilotos de combate a los cuales se les asigno los nuevos VF-1 con las nuevas mejoras que se le habían hecho durante los tres años de reconstrucción de la nave, el escuadrón skull fue equipado con lo último en tecnología en combate espacial, todos fueron entrenados para manipular las nuevas mejoras del sistema de los valkirias, uno de ellos era el cambio de modalidad durante el combate, ya que tenía tres modalidades la que eran las siguientes modo fighter, el cual consistía en el modo de avión de combate no muy diferente al que conocían estos pilotos, el siguiente era el modo gelwalk el cual el motor de propulsión se separa de la parte trasera abriéndose la parte del final del motor del avión quedando una especie de avión con piernas el piloto no se complica con este modo ya que es muy parecido al del avión de combate, también tiene la posibilidades de sacar los brazos en una de estas lleva un gundpod tipo ametralladora y el modo battroid el cual es una especie de mecha o un humano pero la diferencia que tiene las partes de un avión de combate, en la cabeza llevaba cañones láser y en la parte de los ojos es un triángulo verde lo cual es una especie de cámara donde el piloto puede ver lo que pasa en su exterior, la cabina del piloto cambia con respecto a los modos anteriores, varias pantallas hacen que el interior parezca muy real, los controles para las manos se controlan mediante dos especies de palancas las cuales tienen sensores táctiles y en los cascos un equipo de seguimiento de la retina del piloto lo cual permite que este pueda operar las manos del valkiria y también en caso de misiles destruirlos fácilmente, para los movimientos de las piernas los controles están ubicados en la parte de los pies del piloto teniendo agilidad en caso de combate con las fuerzas zentraedis o meltrans.

Hikaru y Roy se subieron a sus aviones de combate, pero esta vez llevaban a dos subordinados a su mando uno era el cabo Maximiliam Jenius el cual pilotaba el Skull 013 del escuadrón skull y el otro era el cabo Hayao Kakizaki el cual era el piloto del skull 012, los cuales fueron asignados a la división skull bermellón esta división estaba a cargo del teniente Hikaru Ichijo. Hikaru al subirse a su avión de combate vio en el nuevo instrumental en este apareció una imagen que a él, se le hacía un poco familiar esta imagen era una videoconferencia entre él y el puente del SDF-1 Macross, trato de recordar quien era la chica, cuando recordo le dijo a la controladora de misión que si ella era la teniente Misa Hayase, a lo cual ella respondió que sí, al ver la lista de pilotos con sus números de aviones en la pantalla se dio cuenta que el piloto que le había preguntado eso era ni más ni menos que el teniente Hikaru Ichijo.

Los aviones de combate que se mejoraron con la tecnología de la Macross escondían un oscuro secreto, el cual era sobre el tamaño relativo de estos alienígenas, por eso lo de los tres modos de los nuevos valkirias VF-1 para poder hacer frente a los futuros ataques de estas fuerzas, los pilotos solo sabían el propósito de los cazas, pero no sabían la apariencia real de los alienígenas (zentrans y meltrans) , lo que se les habían informado y que ya sabían era sobre el tamaño de las valkirias en modo de battloid con el tamaño de los alienígenas, pero al fin y al cabo no supieron ningún dato extra de estos aliens. Llegaba el día de la inauguración y lanzamiento de la FCCUNS (FLOTA DE COMBATE Y COLONIZACION DE LA ) la nueva organización creada a partir de la antigua Organización de Naciones Unidas (ONU), el día 21 del 07 del 2021 se dieron inicio celebraciones con un espectáculo de acrobacias aéreas y fuegos artificiales, pero las personas no sabían que ese mismo día se acercaba algo que cambiaría sus vidas, pero para algunos no sería un misterio lo que iba a acontecer, ya que el día anterior al lanzamiento de las naves de la flota espacial de la y civiles que se encontraban en la isla y en otros sectores del mundo, estaban expectantes por el despegue de la primera flota, antes de esto los comandantes y capitanes militares a cargo de las naves de la flota de la UNS se reunieron en la base de la en Alaska, cuya ubicación nunca fue rebelada, ni conocida por ningún civil, en esta reunión se hablaron de los detalles del lanzamiento y la explicación simple de por qué se había elegido el día en particular, de pronto el almirante de la UNS apago las luces y encendió un proyector y cuando ya lo vio encendido dio paso a una presentación en video de la expedición de reconocimiento al interior del ASS-1 (SDF-1), al ver el video parte de la junta quedo sorprendida con lo que había dentro de la nave en una parte del video se mostró los restos de los tripulantes y habían mechas parecidos a los valkirias de los tripulantes de la nave los cuales tenían el mismo sistema de operación de los valkirias, también los capitanes y comandantes quedaron asombrados con la apariencia de los seres de la nave, los cuales tenían un gran parecido a los seres humanos, los científicos que estaban en el video explicaron a toda la junta que los seres que veían en el video eran partes de una civilización interestelar llamada y denominada como "Protocultura" esta civilización al igual que nosotros tenían el mismo tipo de ADN y sangre, sin duda se trataba de nuestros creadores que por una razón nos querían advertir de una guerra que podría cambiar la vida de nosotros, además informaban las razones de por qué ese día de lanzamiento de la flota, la razón era muy fácil, según la computadora central de la nave la civilización que acabo con la protocultura (zentraedis y meltrandis) se acercaban al sistema solar terrestre y que según los cálculos el día previsto era el día de lanzamiento, con esa razón la reconstrucción de la Macross fue muy rápida y también la tecnología de la protocultura ayudo a crear nuevas armas como lo fueron las valkirias VF-1, los destroids mounster, Phalanx, tomahawk, Cheyenne, las naves de la flota de la FCCUNS, y en el día de lanzamiento de la flota se tendrían que encontrar con las naves ya sean Meltrans como Zentrans en el espacio exterior, en el consejo los comandantes y capitanes de la flota fueron advertidos que estos alienígenas no eran pacíficos así que no había que confiarse por nada de ellos.

Pero regresando al día de la inauguración, el capitán de la Macross junto con el comandante Kaito Ichijo se dirigieron al puente de la Macross para revisar la tripulación e inspeccionar todas las maniobras de despegue, durante su ascenso por uno de los ascensores de la fortaleza espacial, lograron escuchar un ruido dentro de alguna parte de la nave, como que una pieza o parte de esta se moviera, al salir del ascensor, entraron al puente justo cuando iban entrando al puente de mando de la nave, la 2ª oficial del puente Claudia La Salle les aviso al Capitán Global y al Comandante Ichijo que la nave se preparaba a disparar el cañón principal, al oír esto ambos se preguntaron si acaso habrá llegado la hora de combatir nuevamente, pero ya no había marcha atrás el disparo del cañón principal ya no se podía anular, los sistemas de anulación estaban inactivos como si la nave actuara por sí sola, cuando todos en la isla vieron el disparo del cañón quedaron todos espectados pero en el puente no sabían por que se había activado, hasta que los sistemas se repusieron del disparo, entonces la 1ª oficial Misa Hayase informo que 30 naves de reconocimiento fueron anuladas con el disparo de la nave las cuales estaban a 200.000 kilómetros de la tierra, el Capitán y el Comandante Ichijo le explicaron por qué este día se sabía que íbamos a ser atacados por fuerzas extraterrestres, así que decidieron a dar alerta general a todas las naves de la flota en el mundos las cuales se pusieron en contacto para iniciar el despegue, mientras en la isla los civiles abordaban la nave rápidamente, pero a una de las civiles se le olvido algo y regreso a su hogar a buscar el objeto que olvido, esta chica se llamaba Linn Minmay la cual era una cantante muy famosa en la isla y era el sueño de los pilotos de la UNS, mientras en las pistas de aterrizaje y despegue se preparaban los pilotos en sus nuevos Valkirias, las ordenes de despegue se iban a dar por iniciadas por el puente del SDF-1, por la 1ª oficial del puente, las ordenes se iban dando por escuadrones:

-¡Escuadrón Ghost despegue! ¡Escuadrón Apolo prepárense a despegar a mi orden! ¡Escuadrón Apolo despegue ahora! ¡Escuadrón skull prepárense para despegar!

- ¡Aquí líder Skull amarillo listo para despegar!- dijo Roy Focker

- ¡Líder Skull despegue ahora!- le contesto Misa

- ¡Aquí el líder Bermellón Skull listo para despegar a su orden delta - 1!

- ¡Aquí delta – 1, permiso concedido bermellón Skull 11!

- ¡enterado delta -1! Delta 1 quiero mandarle un saludo al comandante de la FAUNS Kaito Ichijo.

- líder bermellón Skull no utilice la radio para saludar a sus superiores o acaso es un idiota, debe de ser de herencia paterna lo idiota su padre debe ser un idiota- de pronto otra persona aparece en la pantalla de la izquierda de Hikaru, era el comandante Kaito Ichijo, el cual le dijo:

- aquí idiota 1 a idiota 2, así que eres el líder de tu propio escuadrón, es una nueva división del escuadrón Skull que fundamos junto con el padre de Roy?, pero te tengo una pregunta privada – pasando a canal privado- ¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y la 1ª oficial Hayase? Eh… bribón.

- No sé de lo que Estas hablando padre... lo siento Comandante Ichijo.

- Si…. Claro, pero te deseo muy buena suerte y que regreses bien de tu cacería de aliens, y has algo por mí.

- ¿Qué?

- Patéales el trasero a esos malditos aliens y mándalos por donde vinieron, eso es todo líder Bermellón despegue.

- Enterado idiota 1 aquí idiota 2 en el aire. Hikaru al fin despego para reunirse con sus compañeros de combate para darles la bienvenida a los zentrans, mientras que en el puente una joven teniente se disculpaba con el comandante Ichijo.

- lo siento señor, lo siento es solo que si hubiese sabido que el líder bermellón era su hijo no hubiera hecho tal comentario.

-sabe teniente Hayase- le dice el comandante Ichijo.

-¿Qué señor?

- se parece a mi esposa cuando nos conocimos, nos peleábamos a cada rato, al igual que usted era controladora de vuelo del JPN. Mirai.

-¿JPN. Mirai dijo?

- Correcto teniente el JPN. Mirai estaba al mando del Capitán de navío Ayato Hayase y su 1er oficial era el Capitán Global ¿no es cierto Global?- mirando al capitán del SDF-1

- Por supuesto tú eras el rebelde teniente Ichijo, usted junto el mayor Fokker nos salvaron de varias naves de combate enemigas en Iraq- dice Global con nostalgia

- eso fue cuando Josh Fokker fue herido en combate, dejando a Roy al cuidado de su esposa, la cual murió en un accidente, desde ese día yo y Catherine nos hicimos cargo de Roy hasta que se unió a la FAUNS, mi hijo lo reconoció como su hermano mayor, ambos son tan unidos, después Ryck se unió a la recién fundada FAUNS- dice el comandante Ichijo.

-¡señor tengo una pregunta!- dice la teniente Hayase

-si diga teniente Hayase- le contesta el comandante Ichijo

- usted es el padre de un teniente Ichijo que fue transferido de Alaska a Chile?

-Sí, ¿por qué pregunta teniente?

- por que conocí a un teniente pero no recuerdo su nombre pero si el apellido Ichijo en Alaska, desde ese día no lo vi más, fue antes de la caída del sdf-1

-como el que es el líder Bermellón es mi hijo único, ¡ahh… ahora que recuerdo, tu eres la teniente que al doblar choco con mi hijo y él te las agarro, eso es lo que hizo el muy pervertido!

- ¡señor no creía que fuera él es que con el casco se ve diferente el teniente Ichijo así que él fue el que estaba en la base Alaska, y comandante Ichijo no diga eso!- dijo avergonzada, mientras todos en el puente se reían

-jajajaja….lo siento…teniente, es solo que cuando llego me dijo que había conocido a una chica el día anterior a su transferencia a la base de las FAUNS en Chile.

-bueno eso fue un accidente ya que por culpa de Claudia- señalando a su amiga del lado derecho- que se le ocurrió ir a ver una película la cual era de larga duración, tuvimos que correr.

- no me culpes Misa- le dijo la morena- además tu tuviste la idea de correr para no llegar tarde a la base, o no… ¿lo recuerdas?- De pronto todos se volvieron serios cuando la nave activaba el sistema de defensa automático, todos trataban de averiguar que lo activo, los controles del arma principal del SDF-1 comenzaron a funcionar de manera de que este hizo un nuevo disparo hacia el mar dirigiéndose al espacio, los controles se apagaron, después de esto, volvieron a encenderse todos los controles, los que estaban en el puente vieron el poder de esta cuando el reporte de sistema dieron como informe que el disparo tuvo como blanco una división de naves de combate zentrans que se acercaban, en el informe se describía que en total eran 12 naves del tipo destroyers mas una nave comando. El capitán ordeno usar el sistema de anti gravedad para elevar la nave de la isla, pero este no funciono ya que las piezas de anti gravedad comenzaron a salirse de la nave, dejando a esta sin sistema de anti gravedad la cual se precipito a la tierra, dañando parte de la loza de apoyo de la nave, el capitán ordeno que los valkirias que habían despegado para repeler a los aliens, se dirigieran a combatir a la ciudad, ya que estos habían penetrado el lado oeste , los cuales estaban atacando una parte de la ciudad y ordeno a los equipos de rescate y salvamento de la EMUNS les avisaran a los civiles que se refugiaran en los refugios de la nave, ya que naves de combate habían derribado a los helicópteros PHP 201 y PHP 202 de la clase Seahawk que patrullaban la zona Oeste de la isla, así que los pilotos del Skull junto con los demás escuadrones que habían logrado salir intactos del primer ataque se reagruparon y volvieron a proteger la ciudad de los alienígenas que estaban invadiendo la isla Ataria sur.

proximo capitulo

El inicio de la guerra


	2. el inicio de la guerra

Macross la historia alternativa

En ciertos puntos esta novela de guerra espacial, están basados en la serie de televisión japonesa "The súper dimensional fortress Macross". Además en homenaje por los 30th aniversario de macross realizada en el año 1982 por Haruhiko Mikimoto, kazukata Miyatake, Shoji Kawamori y al resto del staff de macross.

Capitulo 2: el inicio de la guerra

Ya cuando todos los escuadrones fueron movilizados para proteger la isla y a sus habitantes, a estos escuadrones de la UNS se les informo que el enemigo estaba ingresando en la atmosfera terrestre así que todos ellos se preparaban para recibirlos, algunos pilotos que estaban esperando alcanzaron a divisar una cosa brillante, al ver en sus instrumentos que las cosas brillantes eran misiles que se acercaban hacia ellos, los pilotos de valkiria comenzaron a lanzar los misiles livianos de largo alcance mas una barrera de chaft ( algo similar a los fuegos artificiales los cuales eliminan a los misiles), algunos de los valkirias cambiaron a configuración battroid para eliminar mejor a los misiles, con ello lograron acabar con la mayor parte de los misiles y pods (naves similares a los valkirias pero en configuración battroid) enemigos, pero algunos de los restantes pudieron traspasar la defensas de valkiria, así que Hikaru junto a sus pilotos del escuadrón se dirigieron hacia la isla a tratar de acabar con las naves de combate enemigas que lograron eliminar a todo un escuadrón de pilotos de combate, mientras descendían vieron el valkiria de Roy junto al resto del escuadrón Skull, Hikaru le preguntado que había pasado allá arriba, pero el dijo que esta vez seria mas difícil ya que estos aliens eran mas avanzados en armamento que nosotros pero los nuevos valkirias pudieron resultar eficaces para eliminar a un porcentaje mayor de las naves enemigas, pero ahora había que eliminar a todos los zentrans que están en la isla para eso sepárense todos los pilotos y vayan hacia las partes mas cercanas de la isla y de una buena vez eliminar a esos malditos.

Todos los valkirias hicieron caso de la orden todos cambiando al modo guardián para avanzar mas rápido en este modo los brazos del modo battloid se podían utilizar para manejar la ametralladora de mano la cual estaba equipada con las nuevas balas mas eficaces que las antiguas y mas ilimitadas, cuando en un sector ve a dos pods de combate, Hikaru ve que en un sector había una chica escondida detrás de un basurero la cual estaba totalmente atemorizada por las naves de combate, entonces Hikaru comienza a idear un plan el cual consistía en cambiarse al modo battloid para tener mejor agilidad ya hecho el cambio de modo y se quedo escondido en un edificio el cual estaba cerca de los pods cuando los vio distraídos ataco y logro vencerlos rápidamente quedando sorprendido de la eficacia de la ametralladora , pero al ver a la chica cambio al modo guardián y abrió la cabina del piloto, saliendo al rescate de la chica y junto a ella utilizo para subirla con ayuda de los propulsores nuevos llamados ex–gear lo cual también fue desarrollado con la tecnología alienígena de la nave , la dejo en el asiento de copiloto y le puso un traje de piloto mas un casco para que no supieran que era un civil al despegar vio los cadáveres de ambos pilotos de los pods y se dio cuenta que uno de ellos tenia un aspecto humano en su cara pero la diferencia de ellos era el tamaño relativo de los pilotos era una versión gigante de los seres humanos y se dio cuenta de una cosa los battloid eran del mismo tamaño que los alienígenas y así entendió para que fueron la mejoras de los valkirias y se fue a otra parte a ayudar a eliminar los aliens aunque fueran de apariencia humana, cuando llego a un sector cerca de la fortaleza pudo ver que dos naves se dirigían hacia la nave Macross así que trato de cambiar de modo para derrotar a los pods que estaban en frente, al cambiar de modo los logro vencer rápidamente, pero después de esto volvió a dejar el modo valkiria y llamo a la nave para informar de la batalla lo que le dijo a la 1ª oficial Hayase que las naves enemigas fueron eliminadas con éxito y también dijo que el había visto a los pilotos de las naves al ser destruidos, la tripulación del Macross se sorprendió al escuchar lo siguiente:

- El piloto era de apariencia totalmente humano, pero el tamaño corresponde al mismo tamaño de los Battloids. – informo Hikaru.

- Pero Misa le pregunta otra cosa: ¿quien es tu copiloto?, por que en el informe de vuelo no sale un copiloto.

- Ahhh… esto… veras me designaron copiloto y me lo asignaron a ultimo minuto, por lo que no se su nombre ya que tuvimos que seguir en combate y por eso no te lo dije.

- Bueno líder Bermellón eso es todo.

- Líder Bermellón fuera.

Me salve de que me reprendiera por tener una chica de copiloto, de pronto la chica comenzó a despertarse de su desmayo y se sorprendió al estar con un traje de piloto y le pregunto a Hikaru que le había pasado y cual era su nombre, a lo que el contesto:

- Soy piloto de la FAUNS (fuerza aérea de las naciones unidas espaciales UNS), soy el teniente Hikaru Ichijo, líder del Escuadrón Bermellón Skull, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

- teniente ichijo, usted no me reconoce de alguna parte.

- Lo siento, no la he visto nunca señorita.

- me llamo Lynn Minmay.

- Perdón, pero donde he escuchado ese nombre antes?

- fui en primaria y secundaria tu amiga o no lo recuerdas Hikaru Ichijo Matsumoto, era hijo de militares, después de que te fuiste de China con tus padres no te volví a ver, luego supe que tu madre fue herida en ese día por el atentado.

- vaya, así que tú eras la chica que veía en mis sueños que me decía que no la olvidara - dijo con melancolía - y tú ¿qué haces en Macross?

- bueno quizás no has oído pero mis tíos tienen el restaurant en Macross el Nyan Nyan un restaurant de comida china, además soy una cantante famosa en Macross, en realidad no has oído de mi?- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

- disculpa es que yo…. He estado muy ocupado y acabo de llegar de mi última transferencia, por eso no he estado informado, pero, los pilotos de Macross hablan mucho de ti ahora que recuerdo Max me hablo de una cantante idol muy famosa, y que hacías en medio de la ciudad en pleno ataque?, por si acaso no te das cuenta nos están atacando.

- en serio, dijeron eso?...bueno fui a buscar mi álbum de fotos ya que es muy importante para mí.

- Bueno, pero en ese caso no me preocuparía, ya que estamos en una guerra y la ciudad ha sido atacada por completo, y tu hogar fue destruido por los enemigos, pero tu te salvaste de morir ya que estaba cerca y destruí a los pods de combate enemigos, pero yo creías que ya habías muerto cuando te recogí, pero me di cuenta que estabas solamente desmayada por el chock.

- bueno pero al final pude rescatar el Álbum, pero Hikaru… lo siento teniente Ichijo, ¿Por qué el casco y el traje de piloto?.

- Bueno lo del traje es muy fácil como estas en avión militar, cuyo fin es secreto… bueno lo era hasta hoy, lo mejor era hacerte pasar por mi copiloto, además la primer oficial del SDF-1 es muy quisquillosa con el reglamento de la FAUNS, además ella puede ver que en realidad no eres un civil normal sino que la cantante idol de la isla, ahora si que tendremos problemas con Misa.

- ¿quien es Misa?

- Veras Misa como te dije es esa controladora y primer oficial de la nave como te dije que era aficionada del reglamento.

- Pero ¿es algo tuyo?

- ¿a que te refieres con eso?

- Me refiero si acaso es tu novia.

- Misa, mi novia?, por supuesto que no, solamente digamos que mis encuentros con ella han sido un poco accidentados, bueno Minmay dime que nombre me sugieres que te ponga para decirles como se llama mi copiloto.

- Ya se cual diles que me llamo Kazuki Yotsuga como mi primo que está en la marina de Japón, ósea de la FNUNS (fuerzas navales de la UNS).

- Bueno Minmay… quiero decir teniente Yotsuga, ahora llamare para pedir confirmación para aterrizar en la nave y después buscaremos a tu familia en la Macross, ¿ok?.

- ok, teniente Ichijo.

-aquí Skull Bermellón 1 regreso a la nave y solicito permiso para aterrizar en la pista 4.0.2

- Aquí Delta 1 a Skull Bermellón 1 permiso listo aterrice en la pista 402, y teniente Ichijo como se llama su copiloto.

- Si, se llama Kazuki Yotsuga de la FNUNS Japón.

- De loa FNUNS de Japón.

- si me dijo eso ademas es nuevo en la FAUNS ya que lo transfirieron de la FNUNS.

- bueno consultare con el jefe de ingenieros, para saber si llego un piloto y si fue asignado a bajo tu mando, fin de comunicación.

- Vaya, eso sí que es ser fanática de el reglamento militar, ¿No?

- si por supuesto, pero estas seguro que tu relación con ella no es más que trabajo.

- Por supuesto que es solo relación de oficiales del ejército nada más, además Minmay ¿por qué preguntas?

- no por nada. - no puedo decirle a Hikaru que desde primaria que lo amo y siempre lo he amado en secreto crei que siendo su amiga podría estar con él, hasta el día en que se mudo no le pude decir mis sentimientos, ahora no dejare que pase de nuevo, lo malo es que soy una cantante famosa y no podre hacerlo tan fácil…


	3. un amor florece

Capítulo 3: un amor florece.

algunos de estos personajes de esta historia no me pertenencen. Macross c) 1982. macross la historia alternativa c) 2013 J.M.C.N.

EMUNS: Escuadron Medico U. N. SPACY

FAUNS: Fuerza Aerea de la U.N. SPACY

Mientras Hikaru piloteaba su avión de vuelta a la SDF-1, el jefe a cargo de mantenimiento de los valkiries se dirigía con un registro de todos los pilotos que fue solicitado por la primera comandante a cargo de control aéreo Misa Hayase, cuando ya Hikaru logro aterrizar le dijo a su copiloto la idol Minmay que fuera rápido a cambiarse para que no la sorprendieran con el uniforme de piloto de valkiries y que también este recibiera un regaño de Misa, cuando ya vio que Minmay se había alejado, este se bajo del avión y procedió a saludar al jefe de ingenieros que lo recibió en los hangares, este último le dijo que la oficial Hayase le solicito ir directo hasta la sala de control de misión de la nave, cuando Hikaru llego vio a Minmay junto a Misa, esta le dijo:

- Así que ella es tu susodicho copiloto… Kazuki Yotsuga, piloto de la FAUNS? – dijo sumamente furiosa pero también sentía celos.

- A decir verdad… si, ella es mi copiloto – respondió Hikaru.

-Sabes que tu no tenías ningún copiloto que apareciera en los registros de vuelo, he incluso hay un piloto llamado Kazuki Yotsuga de la FAUNS pero este no había sido transferido en la mañana, además de que los tiempos de vuelos no serian tan cortos aun utilizando el fastpack. – más furiosa estaba Misa.

-Misa, no podía dejarla en la isla y cuando vi que estaba en peligro, la rescate de una muerte segura a manos del enemigo que solo le importaba terminar con la raza humana, lo que hice fue lo que dice al pie de la letra en el reglamento "proteger a la población civil ante todo" no es así teniente Hayase.- ya ofuscado se dirigió a Misa por su rango en la milicia.

- Sí, pero ¿porque me mentiste diciendo que ella era tu copiloto?

- Como vi que no aceptaría la UNS que un piloto dejara entrar en la cabina de un valkirie el cual es alto secreto militar del cual nadie sabe su real objetivo, incluso los pilotos de estos no conocen realmente, solo sabemos que es para combatir a las fuerzas de ataque Zentrans y que yo haya subido a un civil a la cabina sería inconcebible para la UNS, por lo cual me enjuiciarían en un tribunal militar por revelar un alto secreto militar delante de un civil, ni siquiera el puesto de mi padre no será de protección para mi sentencia, por eso no sería bueno haber dicho que era un civil ¿comprendes… Misa?.- dijo Hikaru muy furioso por lo que le había preguntado Misa.

- Pepe….pero, ¿cómo se le ocurre insultar de esa forma a un primer oficial de la nave, teniente Ichijo?

- De pronto Minmay se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Misa, diciéndole a esta – Señorita Hayase yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.

- Misa, se puede retirar ella, yo me quedo.

- Retírese señorita Minmay su familia la esta esperando.

- Entendido señorita Hayase.

Minmay se retiro de la sala de juntas dejando a Hikaru y a Misa solos en este lugar.

-¿teniente Hayase esta celosa de ella?

-No, (pero no podía ocultar sus emociones ante Hikaru, ella sabía que Hikaru era el chico que había conocido en el hospital hace años y ella aún estaba enamorada de él, ella al verlo con otra chica se ponía celosa)

- Hikaru le dijo – Misa me estas mintiendo, no lo puedes negar eres una mentirosa.

- Misa quedo helada al ver que Hikaru se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, esto le dio una idea para hacer que su primera oficial revelara sus sentimientos por él, así que se acerco a Misa para terminar dándole un beso en los labios de forma tan apasionada que ambos se dejaron llevar, ya después de varios minutos se separaron, ambos sonrojados por la intensidad del beso, Misa quedo anonadada después de esto, Hikaru un poco nervioso y sonrojado le pregunto a Misa.

- ¿te gusto, el beso Hayase o me tengo que ir a la corte marcial por acoso sexual a un primer oficial de la SDF-1? - dijo riéndose, pero en el fondo estaba nervioso por la respuesta de Misa.

- Ella no supo responderle a Hikaru- hasta que de pronto la alerta de ataque enemigo se hizo escuchar y en la pantalla de la oficina donde estaban ambos se mostró el siguiente mensaje:

Código clase STARSHIP, todos los escuadrones a nivel de alerta clase A, esto no es un simulacro.

Misa se dirigió al puente rápidamente y Hikaru se dirigió a la zona del PROMETHEUS el cual ya estaba integrado a la nave junto con el DAIDALUS el cual es un transporte de destroids y también tenia la función de alojar a los escuadrones de Valkirias, Hikaru y su escuadrón tenían sus Valkirias en el PROMETHEUS, el escuadrón había despegado para proteger a la SDF-1, a la ciudad junto y sus habitantes los cuales habían sido transportado al interior de la nave en donde se había construido durante la reconstrucción de esta una copia de la ciudad de South Ataria, la cual paso a llamarse Macross, las fuerzas de ataque enemigas estaban al mando de el Comandante Britai 7018, un experto en batallas contra la protocultura, durante miles de años, salio victorioso en todas las batallas al mando de la flota Adoclass, Bretai no era creyente de que la SDF-1 podría derrotarlos a ellos, cuando comenzó el ataque, los Valkirias del SDF-1 se enfrascaron en una batalla sangrienta 50 pilotos fueron derribados , 30 valkirias resultaron dañados, en cuanto a las naves enemigas, el escuadrón Skull junto a los demás lograron eliminar más de 1150 pods de combates y la nave líder fue destruida gracias al cañón principal del SDF-1, Hikaru resulto herido pero gracias a sus subordinados pudo regresar a la nave siendo trasladado al hospital de la base, ya que su Valkiria fue dañado al enfrentarse frente a frente al líder de los enemigos, este fue eliminado pero fue alcanzado por un último disparo de este y le dio en el sector del motor dañando el Valkiria para no poder regresar a la nave ya que con el impacto del disparo quedo inconsciente el piloto, sus subordinados fueron para ayudarlo a aterrizar la nave de Hikaru, mientras que en el puente la joven oficial Hayase solicitaba permiso para salir del puente al capitán Global y al Comandante Ichijo, ambos estaban de acuerdo con que debería salir a ver al teniente Ichijo al sector del hospital de la EMUNS, pero antes solicito a los miembros de la EMUNS que se dirigieran al sector de la pista de aterrizaje del PROMETHEUS para ayudar al teniente Ichijo.

Misa preocupada por el estado de su amado, esperaba en la sala de espera el resultado de la operación que le estaban realizando a Hikaru, la espera para ella era como si le clavaran una y otra vez el corazón con un puñal, mientras que en la flota enemiga un derrotado Bretai se preguntaba como la SDF-1 pudo derrotar a parte de la flota que el comandaba a lo cual su fiel consejero de guerra Exedol Formo le decía:

- Comandante, no recuerdo que en mis archivos la nave de las fuerzas de supervisión fueran de ese tipo, al perecer esta nave los micróns la reestructuraron y agregaron más armamento.

- Pero no entiendo Exedol, porque una sola nave casi logra derrotar a la flota.

- Señor, nuestros soldados durante la batalla en el planeta quedaron impresionados con el modo que los micros viven en su cultura.

- Cómo?

- Si ademas una señal como una especie de canto se detectó en la nave enemiga dejando incapacitados a nuestros soldados para la batalla.

- Qué? Como puede una nave de la armada de supervisión tener ese poder a menos que?

- Señor recuerdo que en nuestro manual de combate zentrans, nos dice que no podemos atacar a los microns porque o sino podremos perecer.

- Podremos perecer? No digas bromas Exedol como los microns nos pueden derrotar.

- Señor recuerde a la Protocultura que casi nos aniquila hace miles de años por lo mismo pero se vieron atemorizados y huyeron a alguna parte del universo.

- Si esa vez casi nos aniquilan nuestros propios creadores.

- Si y que hay de los objetos que trajeron nuestros soldados

- Si cuéntame Exedol.

- Al parecer las maquinas son muy extrañas ademas hay una microns de microns que emite un sonido muy extraño

- Un sonido?

- Si comandante, lo pondré en pantalla

Wosh wosh watashi no karewa pilot…..

- Por favor apaga eso Exedol.

- Si comandante Breetai

- Si esto continúa asi exedol, nuestro ejército podría ser derrotado de forma definitiva esta vez.

- Si comandante tendremos que tener más cuidado con los microns…..

- Asi es Exedol esto tendremos que informarlo Bodolza.

Mientras que en el hospital, Misa aun esperaba noticias del estado del piloto, su gran amor, todos esos pensamientos la mantenían en aquel lugar.


End file.
